


Let Me Warm You Up

by fanfiction_fanfriction



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 1940s, Boys Kissing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Kissing, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Pre-Captain America: The First Avenger, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Protective Bucky Barnes, Sleepiness, Sleeping Together, Sleepy Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 14:37:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12633108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfiction_fanfriction/pseuds/fanfiction_fanfriction
Summary: Steve would be lying if he said it was cold out. Winter stormed through Brooklyn leaving every roof covered with snow and every road covered in ice, and it wasn’t giving up anytime soon.





	Let Me Warm You Up

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this post [by starbucksandother](https://starbucksandother.tumblr.com/post/140836531749/im-seeing-all-these-posts-and-fics-about-how)

Steve would be lying if he said it was cold out. Winter stormed through Brooklyn leaving every roof covered with snow and every road covered in ice, and it wasn’t giving up anytime soon. 

He curls into himself, shivering even more. He swore to Bucky before bed that he was fine and that he only needed one blanket.

“I’ll be fine.” He said.

Bucky gave him that look, the look that reads, ‘You sure buddy?’ before actually saying, “Whatever you say, Stevie.” and pressing a kiss on his head.

Steve was wrong, but it’s not like he’s going to admit it.

Bucky is able to survive nights like these with just two blankets, why can’t he survive with just one? But, then again Bucky is a furnace on legs and usually complains about the heat of summer rather than the chill of winter. 

Steve on the other hand with his small frame, his hands had a tendency to get cold even during the warmest days of August. He wasn’t the sun’s rays wrapped up into a person like Bucky, he’s small and can’t retain heat to begin with, but he’ll survive the night and this winter just like he did the long list of illnesses. A chilly night is something to scoff at.

From the other side of the room he hears Bucky’s voice, drowning in sleepiness, “Steve.” 

“Yeah?”

“You cold over there?”

“No.”

Bucky turns over in his sleep and sighs, “Okay.” 

Steve curls up further into the blanket, in the hopes of gaining some sort of warmth in the process. Instead he feels the coldness in his hands get worse and began to shake more rapidly.

“Steve.”

“No.”

The blonde pulls the blanket over his head, fully cocooning himself in the blanket. The chill coming from the walls and under the floorboards continues to wrap itself up around him, not allowing his willowy figure to retain any heat. 

“Steve.”

“I’m fine, I promise.” Now his teeth are chattering, his hands and feet feel so cold he can barely move them, but he’ll survive the night.

After a few more moments with the only sound in the room being

Bucky gets up, “That’s it.” He walks across to Steve’s bed and looks down at him, “Steve.”

“I’m fine.” Steve grits out through the shakiness of his voice.

Bucky rolls his eyes and unwraps Steve from his blanket cocoon, “You know, you’re gonna freeze to death.”

“I’m not cold.” He tries to grab for the blanket again, but Bucky is just a bit faster and has him in his arms.

“Fucking stubborn little shit,‘I’m not cold’, I’m not cold my ass, you’re laying with me.” Bucky hoists him up onto the bed, putting him under the thick quilts. “Quit your squirmin’ and let me warm you the fuck up, you little punk. Fuck, your fingers are like ice.”

Steve gives up and curls up closer to Bucky when he gets back under the covers.

“Aren’t I right?” He quietly chuckles, putting a hand on Steve’s side.

Steve rolls his eyes, “Oh shut up.” He yawns.

“Wanna know the best about us bein’ in the same bed?”

“What?”

“I get to do this.” Then leans in and presses a kiss against Steve.

It’s a soft kiss, no dramatics or anything. Bucky keeps a firm hand on the other man’s side, careful with how much pressure he applies to the touch. Steve feels so cold against his lips, it makes him wonder how long he had been shivering like a leaf for. 

Steve kisses back very softly, feeling the slight shake in his body as he does so. This relationship is new and very much under wraps, they’ve only kissed a handful of times, but this feels like the best kiss, but that might be from him slowly developing hypothermia. 

When they part, Bucky moves his hand to cup the side of Steve’s face, brushing his thumb along the blonde’s cheekbones.

“Still not going to admit I was right?”

Steve leans in and kisses Bucky, “No.” before rolling over for his back to face Bucky. 

Bucky smirks and shakes his head before rolling over and beginning to spoon Steve, keeping the much smaller man close to his chest. It gives him a relief knowing that Steve is being taken care of, even if it’s something as stupid as making sure he doesn’t freeze to death because of his stubborn ass. If he isn’t going to look out for himself, someone’s going to.

“Night, Steve.”

“Goodnight.”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [Tumblr](fanfiction-fanfriction.tumblr.com) ╰(✧∇✧╰)


End file.
